


Looking Glass

by Inkognito97



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is Plo Koon's Padawan, Anakin is an apprentice, Jedi are minority, Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's student, Padawan Ahsoka, Sith Anakin, Sith Order, Sith Qui-Gon, Sith in disguise, Sith ruling the galaxy, The Force, alternative universe, dark side, jedi order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: The Sith have been ruling the galaxy for centuries, the Jedi Order is mostly hiding in far away temples. Pairs of Jedi, a Master and their Padawan, travel the galaxy and offer their services in negotiation and sometimes mercenary work against credits to help sustain the small Order. Sith apprentice Anakin Skywalker meets a group of traveling Jedi on a cargo, composed of a male Kel Dor, a male human, a young female Togruta and a green creature he isn't sure is a sentient or a pet... (Prompt)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, nor do I make any money of this. Writing is merely a hobby and is there to entertain the people.
> 
> Every mistake is my own.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It had started as such a nice and awesome day for Anakin. First, his Master had told him that they had finally been granted time away from the Order and were allowed to travel the galaxy on their own, and then the tall man had even allowed him to chose the vehicle they would take with them. To make it even better, Anakin had been allowed to fly the ship and to chose their first destination.

Time away from the Order meant that the concerned Sith would travel wherever the Force would lead them. Sometimes it would be fruitless, sometimes they made important discoveries. It was always an adventure in itself and Anakin had been on a ‘time-out’ as his friends called it, only once. And during this time-out, his Master and he had freed a whole system from slavery. 

The Sith were not evil, they just followed the often cruel and greedy dark side. The trick was, not to let the dark consume you, letting it run through you, was enough. And it had been the dark side’s will that the slavers paid. It was one of Anakin’s best memories, he still remembered the years he had spent as a young slave. The years, before his Master had found him and taken him under his wing. Thankfully that time was long in the past and since then, he had learned the ways of the Sith.

“I still cannot believe that we are on our way to Naboo, without any kind of mission,” Anakin replied, his joy must be radiating in the Force around him. His Master did not seem to mind, in fact, he send him an indulgent smile from his position on the co-pilot’s seat. 

“Believe it, my energetic and loud apprentice,” the man replied in that deep and soothing voice of his. But Anakin knew from own experience that the warm voice could become ice cold and very dangerous. He had seen how his Master had brought the greatest leaders to their knees, just by lowering his voice and by glaring at them. 

“Do you think Padme will be glad to see me?” that was the question of the hour, at least for the blond Sith apprentice.

“I am sure she will Anakin.” He noticed the frown that had appeared on his apprentice’s features. “What is it?”

“I feel… a disturbance in the Force.”

The Sith Master closed his midnight blue eyes and concentrated. He too, could feel a disturbance. “Get out of hyperspace, immediately.”

“Yes Master,” Anakin was already working on the console, even before his Master had uttered the words. 

It took a couple of seconds for the vehicle to come out of hyperspace, but when it finally did, the two Sith found themselves far away from their original destination. 

“Look,” Anakin pointed ahead, to a transport that seemed to just levitate in space.

“A cargo ship,” said the older male, “Can you dock onto it?”

“Have you really just asked this,” Anakin joked, but it did nothing to really lighten the mood. Something was… strange and it was unsettling to know that they could not exactly pinpoint it.

“Be mindful, my apprentice. It could be anything, even a trap.”

“I will be careful,” he promised. Anakin was not the model student, he let himself be led by recklessness too often. It was a trait that his Master was desperately trying to teach out of him, without much success however.

A jolt ran through their transport, when their ship docked onto the cargo. There was no sign of any survivor or of other living beings, but that did not mean that there weren’t any. 

“I will take the lead,” said the brown haired male before Anakin could open his mouth. His Master had already unbuckled himself and was standing, heading for the entrance to the cargo ship. One of his large hands rested on his lightsaber and Anakin hurried to follow his example. The two Sith nodded to each other and with a wave of the older Sith’s free hand, did the door slide open.

There was no one to greet them, which was curious. Either it truly was a trap, it was a ship full of dead or infected beings, or nobody had noticed. Anakin somehow doubted that the latter was the case and he could feel nothing in the Force that spoke of a trap. It was all very strange and he did not like it at all. 

“It is too quiet,” he said to the older male.

“Patience, my apprentice.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, footsteps sounded. They were coming from within the cargo ship.

“I can feel two organism coming towards us. Be ready.”

“Yes Master.”

The male beings that turned the corner and came into their view, were nothing like Anakin had imagined them to be. He had expected smugglers, helpless and frightened suppliers or merchants, he had even expected pirates or bandits. But he certainly would never have imagined to be standing before a male Kel Dor in company of a ginger haired human male. But what really caught the blonde’s attention, were the two lightsaber resting on their belts.

The ginger haired male tilted his head and took a step forward. From his body language could Anakin tell that he was somehow in charge, even though he looked to be younger than his companion, barely in his thirties. His own Master was older.

“What are the Jedi doing in this sector?” his Master’s voice was completely calm and his statement surprised Anakin. Those were Jedi? They were nothing like they were always described back in the Order.

“I didn’t know that Jedi were not allowed to travel through space,” the ginger haired man answered boldly. He held his head high and in his eyes was a clear challenge.

“There isn’t,” confirmed the older Sith. “Still,” he took a couple of steps forward, “I wonder.”

“And I wonder who would like to know,” the man raised an elegant eyebrow.

Anakin unconsciously held his breath. Nobody challenged his Master like this, not without facing consequences. But his Master replied nothing. His midnight blue eyes looked intently into blue-green ones. Neither of the two was looking away, neither or them was blinking. It was a silent competition and it was clear that neither of the two wanted to lose. 

To Anakin’s surprise, his Master looked away by shaking his head and on top of all, he was chuckling. A truly merry sound, he was not pretending. “You have spirit, little Jedi. I admire that,” his posture relaxed and he even let go of his lightsaber. Anakin quickly followed suit. “I am Sith Lord Qui-Gin Jinn and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker.”

The ginger haired male hummed. “Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and my companion is Master Plo Koon.”

“What is your business?” 

“We are delivering important cargo to Naboo,” the Jedi answered.

“Ah,” Qui-Gon nodded, “I guess you are facing… troubles?”

Obi-Wan exchanged a quick glance with the Kel Dor, who had remained completely silent up until now. “We are. Our transport malfunctioned.”

The long haired Sith hummed and he stroked through his beard with his fingers. Over the bond that Anakin shared with his Master, he could tell that the man was weighing his options. The blonde knew that his Master had long since decided that this Kenobi was no threat, or at least he was not the enemy. Sith and Jedi relationships were always very critically, but his Master had always been a little… rebellious, to say it nicely.

“My apprentice could take a look at your ship, he is a good mechanic.”

Obi-Wan remained silent for a moment. He seemed to actually think over the offer. Eventually, he inclined his head. “Your help would be greatly appreciated.”

“After you,” Qui-Gon said. The ginger haired Jedi looked him up and down a last time, apparently checking, if he could be trusted, and then he turned. 

Anakin kept a close eye on the Kel Dor, who was walking behind him. His Master was walking ahead of him, right next to the young ginger haired male. They were conversing about some boring adult stuff that did not really interest Anakin, so he did not really pay attention to it. There was just one thing that he noticed, Qui-Gon seemed to get along very well with the other man and there was that strange glint in both their eyes. It was almost as if they knew each other, but that thought was ridiculous. Why would his Master know a Jedi?

They were led towards the ship’s cockpit, where they were immediately greeted by two more individuals. One of them was a young female Togruta, who would not leave his side, even as he started to work through the mistakes that the console showed. Anakin doubted that he would get the ship to work again, not while in space, but he would not give up. The other being resembled an old and wrinkled green troll and Anakin was not sure if it was another Jedi or a pet. The thing had a lightsaber too, a very small one, but he seemed… strange. His Master seemed slightly unsettled by the green being too, but his attention was quickly diverted by the ginger haired Knight again.

“Ahsoka, leave the young man to his work.” Anakin watched in fascination as the only female on the ship pouted, but then she stood up and obediently trotted to the Kel Dor, who had called her. 

He felt a bond between the pair and somehow he knew that they were Master and Padawan. 

“Master,” he called out after a while, “I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do.”

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful, his eyes darting between his apprentice and the ginger haired Knight, who was standing closest to him. “You said your destination was Naboo,” he trailed off.

“I did.”

The long haired man hesitated for only a second. “As it happens, are we heading there as well. We could take you with us, though your ship will have to remain here.”

Anakin wanted to protest, he had no desire of sharing the space with a bunch of Jedi, but a stern and warning look of blue eyes that had glowed gold for the briefest of seconds, kept him shut.

“Master?” Obi-Wan asked. For the first time since meeting him, he did not answer himself.

The green being in the corned, hummed. “Stranded here, we are. No other way out, I see. Travel with them, we should.”

“Very well,” he turned to his apprentice, “Help them get their cargo on our ship and hurry. I want to depart as soon as possible.”

“Yes Master,” Anakin replied and he set to work once more. He noticed that the Kel Dor and his Padawan were following him. The green being did not move and the ginger haired male said something that made his Master scowl at him. But it was not one of his evil and ‘one more word and I am going to kill you’ scowl, but something different. Before he could investigate further however, the Jedi turned away from his Master and followed them. 

Things were getting weirder and weirder and Anakin was suddenly not sure, if he really wanted to know what was going on here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Looking-glass AU Very interesting thing here! Was Qui-Gon a Jedi before? Do they reach Naboo without killing each other? Turns out Padmé is friendly to both Sith and Jedi XD Anakin will befriend Ashoka right? :D

The atmosphere was tense; Anakin did not even need to be Force sensitive to know that. The four Jedi that they had picked up, mostly kept to themselves, just like he and his Master did. Still, the distrust was palpable.

Yet, that ginger haired Jedi Knight seemed completely unfazed by it all. In fact, he was sitting closest to the Sith pair and he looked completely relaxed. Anakin was not fooled however, he knew that the older male would be ready for battle in less than a second should the need arise. He desperately hoped that it would not come to this, the space was rather limited and Anakin had no desire to fight against three fully trained Jedi and a Padawan. Speaking of which, the female Togruta kept shooting him looks, as if there was something bothering her, but every time he turned around, she avoided his glance. It was getting frustrating and very annoying and Anakin would snap were he to ‘catch’ her one more time.

But before that could happen, did the ginger haired Knight, wave the young Togruta towards him. He whispered something to her, which Anakin could not catch and he had the suspicion that his Master could not either. Her reaction was quite startling. She pulled away from the older Force user, as if burned, and with wide round eyes, she shook her head fiercely. 

Obi-Wan just shrugged and said something else to her. The exchange was getting more and more suspicious by the minute, decided Anakin and he threw his Master a quick glance to gauge his reaction. But as usual, was Qui-Gon’s face completely blank.

Eventually, Ahsoka nodded, which earned her a gentle and approving smile of Obi-Wan. Then, she walked towards one of the boxes that were resting nearby and did not stop rummaging through it, until she pulled out a small mechanical object that looked like a partly finished droid. Needless to say, Anakin’s interest was immediately spiked. He shot a quick look towards his Master, who gave a short and amused nod in his direction, before he slowly made his way towards the female Togruta, who gladly made way for him to sit down.

For a while, he simply watched her tinkering with the small object, he was completely unaware of the stares from the adults, but eventually, he began to give her hints on what to do better. She seemed just a little hesitant at first, but the longer he sat there, the more open she got about his suggestions. It didn’t take long for them to chatter happily, oblivious to everything around them.

 

Meanwhile Obi-Wan had gotten to his feet and wandered out of the main living space that the small transport had to offer. He was very much aware that he was being followed, even though the tall and long haired man was silent on his feet.

“You knew they would understand each other,” accused the deep baritone voice, but there was no spite in it. It was merely a fact being stated. 

“I did,” confirmed Obi-Wan, who finally reached the cockpit, where he seated himself on the co-pilot chair to stare out at the countless stars that were rushing past them. There was an odd beauty about space and Obi-Wan had always been drawn to it.

“Is this your try to bring the Sith and the Jedi closer together?” Qui-Gon had seated himself onto the pilot chair. His arms were crossed over his chest, but his posture was otherwise relaxed. His gaze was fixed on the redhead next to him.

“Who knows,” he replied mysteriously and with a teasing note in his accented voice.

A huff escaped the tall Sith. “How long do we know each other now, Obi-Wan? Do you truly think that I do not know when you are planning something?”

“I would say… my whole life,” there was a brief pause in which the younger Force user turned to regard his companion. “Or rather, a couple of years of my life. You threw me away for the next best model after all… Master.” It was only for the briefest of moments and had Qui-Gon not looked, he would not have seen it, but his eyes had briefly turned golden.

“I did not throw you away,” barked the older male. “I knew that the life of a Sith, that the life that I could give you, was not for you.”

“And it had nothing to do with you having found the Chosen One?” one of his eyebrows was raised and when the older male did not immediately reply, he knew that he had hit his mark. “I thought so,” he said bitterly and turned back to watch the passing stars again.

A heavy silence settled between them and Qui-Gon had no idea how to break it. Obi-Wan was right. They did not really know each other, not anymore, not since Obi-Wan had joined the Jedi. Back then, Qui-Gon had not been sure if he had truly made the right decision and today, today he still did not know. It had been very important that Anakin had someone to train him, but at what costs? He had gained a very powerful apprentice, but he had lost a loyal, skilled and highly intelligent one. How else had Obi-Wan managed to become a Jedi after all?

“Why the Jedi?” he asked eventually.

“Why not?” there was a reason behind his decision and the two of them very much knew that.

“Obi-Wan,” his tone was warning.

“What?” snapped the ginger haired male. “I am not your apprentice anymore, you made that very much clear, after you left me of this Force forsaken hellhole to fend for myself. I am not beneath you anymore… I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Obi-Wan was absolutely right and Qui-Gon knew that. Had the younger male still been his apprentice, he would not have showed such open disrespect and Qui-Gon would not have needed to ask twice for an answer. But this man was no longer that insecure teenage boy, who he had taken under his wing. This was an adult, who had already found his place and his way in the galaxy.

The Sith was startled out of his thoughts, when his companion rose to his feet and turned to leave the cockpit. He briefly panicked, he did not want the other to leave just like this and on such bad terms.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon was glad that the ginger haired male actually stopped walking. He did not turn around and he did not step away from the open door, but at least he was listening. “I am sorry,” he simply said.

The Jedi made an acknowledging sound, but did not offer anything more. He stepped outside, leaving the brown haired Sith to his own thoughts and doubts. Sometimes, life was a cruel and unforgiving mistress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> May we learn more about Looking glass Au, please? Do they eventually reach Naboo? Is Anakin more curious about the Jedi?

Anakin liked Ahsoka, she had about the same sense of humor as he had and she liked tinkering with small mechanical objects. The fact that she was a Jedi and he a Sith, was quickly forgotten. 

“So… what is it like to be a Jedi?” he asked casually, while resetting a wire.

“I… I am not sure,” answered the female. She was stopping in her programming. “I mean, it is rather dangerous. There are not many of us left and not all people are fond of us. It is already hard enough to get by, it just makes matters that much worse,” she shrugged and concentrated back on her work.

“Don’t you want to be… I don’t know… more? I mean, you are Force sensitive, why have you decided to train as a Jedi and not a Sith?”

The Togruta send him a painful look. “It was no real decision. Master Plo found me, in bad shape and all alone and he took me under his wing. Without him, I would be dead… and all of that, because a Sith went rampage in the village I was living in.

The blonde startled at the revelation. “Aren’t you angry?” Force, he would be furious… and he would take his revenge on those, who were at fault.

“I was… in the beginning. But hate is not the Jedi way, it leads to anger, and anger leads to suffering.” She recited the Jedi Code, one of the few things no one could take from her. She was a Jedi, one of the only ones that still remained, and she was proud of it.

“Oh,” Anakin did not understand, of course he didn’t. He was a Sith after all, he was not supposed to understand the way of the Jedi.

The blonde was startled out of his thoughts by the door opening. He watched as the ginger haired male stepped through. A pair of blue-green eyes briefly came to rest on him and for the briefest of moments, Aakin could have sworn that they were yellow. But it was gone so quickly that he could not be sure. He guessed that it was just a trick of light.

The Sith apprentice turned his gaze back to the closing door. He furrowed his brow, he had expected his Master to follow, but the long haired Sith did no such things.

“I have to check on my Master,” he said to the female Togruta. Ahsoka nodded and send a shy smile his way that Anakin immediately returned.

It was not like the blonde was getting any warnings from the Force OR from their bond, it were just his own feelings making him act. With a quick glance towards the Jedi, the ginger haired one was watching him with those scrutinizing and intelligent eyes again, he left the room to search for his Master.

He found the man in question sitting in the cockpit, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed tightly. He knew the man long enough to know that something was bothering him and Anakin wondered what the Jedi could have done or said to turn his usually stoic and strong Master into this.

“Anakin,” Qui-Gon suddenly said, “get into the pilot seat, we are approaching Naboo. I want you to practice the landing sequence and the protocol of it.” 

“Yes Master,” answered the younger Sith automatically. He had learned very early that it was better not to disobey your Master and even though Qui-Gon had yet to raise his hand against him, he did not want to test out, where the man’s patience would end. “Are you alright?” he asked concerned.

The long haired male hummed. “Just haunted by the past, that’s all,” he said cryptically. Anakin wanted to ask more, but a quick jab at their bond told him, that any inquisition in that direction would not be appreciated. He decided to remain silent, for now.

* * *

Anakin decided that Naboo was a beautiful place, full of nature and life. And not to forget the angel like handmaiden of the queen, who had greeted them. If she had been surprised to see Jedi and Sith travelling together, then she did not show it. Anakin was still wondering what would happen to the Jedi now, as the queen just offered them, ALL of them, rooms in her palace. Both his Master, as well as Obi-Wan - who seemed to be in charge somewhat - accepted. The long haired Sith and the freckled Jedi gazed at each other for along moment, before they eventually parted ways. And while Anakin followed the long strides of his Master, he could not help but wonder if this trip could get any weirder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In Looking glass au, will Anakin learn about his master and Obi-wan's mutual past? I'm interested to know what goes on on Naboo with both parties too.

Anakin’s first impulse told him to ran to his Master’s aid, with his lightsaber activated, but something held him back. Perhaps it had been the Force warning him, or the fact that his Master had closed the bond, what he never did - at least not in a fight and when they were in any kind of danger - or just his gut telling him, but Anakin did not engage in the fierce battle, for what else could it be, that his Master was part of. Instead the young Sith in training settled a little back, hiding in the shadows, and he watched silently as his Master - one of the best lightsaber duelists in the galaxy - was struggling to hold his own against the ginger haired Jedi.

It was frustrating to watch. Every move his Master made, was easily deflected or countered by Obi-Wan, it was almost as if the younger male knew every single move by heart. The Sith apprentice shook his head. That was impossible, how was a Jedi supposed to know a Sith’s fighting style?

“You have truly come far in your training,” complimented the long haired man, who was wearing his traditional Sith hair style today. Next to the usual braid he sported, he had four more braids, two at each side of his face. 

Anakin furrowed his brows. He was aware of the meaning of such braids, every one stood for an apprentice the man had. If the braid was not completely braided, it meant that the apprenticeship had ended before the apprentice had been Knighted. Two of the braids had a black bead, a clear sign that the student had died, the third one had a blue bead, though Anakin had no idea what that meant. And the fourth, was for him. The bead on that one, was yellow, it meant that he was still in training. It was not often that Qui-Gon wore this hairstyle. A Sith’s strength came from the numbers of loyal apprentices he had trained in his lifetime and even though Qui-Gon had none, he was a living legend.

“I always had a goal in mind, that kept me going,” answered the Jedi. There was something defiant and challenging in his eyes.

The long haired male huffed and just barely dodged a direct hit to his right arm, by jumping away. Obi-Wan made it impossible for him to regain his balance whatsoever and therefore, the next stroke hit its mark and the elbow that made contact with the older Force user’s chin, looked quite painful.

A gasp had escaped Anakin. For one brief moment, he had thought that his Master had been decapitated, but there was just a fine red line on the man’s throat. But instead, a single unfinished braid slowly lowered itself to the ground.

Qui-Gon stood gaping in front of his opponent, with his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. The Jedi however deactivated his lightsaber and without breaking eye contact with the taller man, did he bent down to pick up the fallen strands of hair.

“I believe that this one, is mine now,” the accented voice said calmly.

Anakin could not believe what he was seeing. If an apprentice managed to win his braid in a fair duel - Force lightning included - he had earned the title of a Master. 

Qui-Gon was still too dumbstruck to reply anything. He kept on staring at the cocky male in front of him. “Besides, blue does not suit you anyway, Master.”

Anakin took a sharp breath and he quickly slapped his hands over his own mouth and hadn’t it been for his Master’s deep chuckle, his position would have been revealed then.

“You truly have come far, my former apprentice,” Qui-Gon’s eyes shone golden.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Now, don't forget to leave a comment behind and tell me what you think.
> 
> For more awesome Star Wars stuff, go and check out my Tumblr account:  
> Inkognito97.tumblr.com
> 
> Yours truly.


End file.
